Creatures of the Night
by madin456
Summary: AU. Lucy Heartfilia sprinted through the forest, not risking a glance back. The moon shone dimly in the night sky, barely providing enough light for her to see where she was going. She had to escape them; she couldn't let them catch her. Her heart pumped loudly against her chest as she tried to escape the Creatures of the Night with all her might. COMPLETE.


Creatures of the Night

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a story for Fairy Tail. Ever. So prepare for OOC-ness? xD Anyways, there's this Halloween contest going on, so I thought hey, might as well try, right?

Wish me luck, and enjoy~!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia sprinted through the forest, not risking a glance back. The moon shone dimly in the night sky, barely providing enough light for her to see where she was going. Her heart pumped loudly against her chest as she tried to escape the Creature of the Night with all her might. Racing past trees and vines, she realized that she would soon have to pause to catch her breath, for her breathing had become rigid. She slowed down to a jog, but only for a little while before she sped up again in fear of losing her lead against the enemy._

_The wind blew against her gently, cooling her heated face. She knew she couldn't keep this up for long; the enemy was much faster than __she was__and she could already feel him closing the gap between the two of them._

_Ahhhwwoooooo!_

_A howl came from behind her and now she could hear the wolf's paws digging into the earth, trying to catch up to her. Lucy twisted her neck around just to get a peek at him. A werewolf. The person chasing her was a werewolf. He was running on all fours with a scarf around his neck and bright pink hair. Fortunately, this urged the girl to run faster._

_But she was running out of breath. _

_Without realizing it, she slowed her pace down again and she thought she was going to die from the lack of oxygen. The werewolf took this chance to speed up and he attempted a bite at her leg, his sharp fangs glowed in the dark. He managed to rip a piece of her pants off._

"_Come back, little girl," he snarled. "The master wants you delivered as soon as possible. And the first person to do so gets a reward!"_

_Lucy tried to ignore his disgusting voice as she continued running. "Someone please help me..." She panted__to herself, sending a prayer to whoever that might be listening. "Please... save me..."_

_The girl's legs burned as she forced herself to keep going. She was going to make it out alive no matter what, she told herself. But she knew she was losing her energy and her stamina was draining fast. She didn't even know what they wanted with her! Nonetheless, she needed to escape. The only way was to trick the werewolf and run away before he realized what was happening... but how?_

"_Psst!" Lucy's head spun to the left, where she heard the voice. There was no one there. "Over here!" Then, she noticed that a little girl was waving her, trying desperately to get her attention. When she said little, it __was__ an understatement; the girl was about the size of her index finger, maybe even smaller. She had blue hair__**,**__ tied back into pigtails and a blue __sundress__**.**__ After getting a good look at her, Lucy wondered why she couldn't see the girl before; it was as if the girl provided her own light from her... wings?_

"_Hi!" the girl smiled, satisfied that she had been noticed. She had to flap the two pairs of wings on her back quickly to keep up with the blond. "I'm Wendy."_

"_Oh, hi Wendy..." Lucy took one long look at her, nearly tripping on a tree root. "Are you a...?"_

_The smile on Wendy's face widened. "Yup! I'm a fairy. There are lots of us that live in these woods and we even have our own family since most of the kids around here are orphans – we created a guild called Fairy Tail."_

_The blond-haired girl nodded, barely registering the fact that fairies even existed. Truth was, even if she wanted to, it was kind of hard considering a werewolf was a few inches away from eating you alive. Wendy noticed this and said, "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot what I came here for."_

_The fairy pulled out a book – fairy sized, of course – and read out what sounded like a spell from a foreign language. Not much later, a blast of wind escaped the book and knocked the werewolf back a couple of feet. _

_Lucy stopped to stare at the fairy, surprised that such a little creature could cause such a big impact on the werewolf. But she couldn't stare for long because he was starting to get back on his feet. Luckily, it seems that one of his legs __was__ twisted and soon, he started to fall behind._

"_Thank you," the blond said to Wendy when she finally caught her breath. "That was an amazing technique, by the way."_

"_Thanks!" the fairy beamed. "My mother gave it to me, before she..." she pushed away that unhappy thought and asked, "Why was that werewolf chasing you anyways? Did you do something to upset _her?_"_

"_Her?"_

_Wendy nodded. "Erza Knightwalker. She's the one that controls all of the Creatures of the Night. We fairies used to be attacked too, but just recently, we've come to a truce with her."_

_Lucy looked thoughtful. "I don't _think_ I did anything to upset her... I mean, I don't even know her! What do you think she wants with me?"_

"_I don't know, but you should go to her castle and find out before she sends another one of her servants to come get you."_

_If she went, Lucy would be walking right into a trap. She would be feeding herself to this 'Erza Knightwalker' person and whatever plans she had for her couldn't be good. But she knew that things would be worse if she waited for her to send another werewolf – or a creature that's even worse than the werewolf – to fetch her. She had no choice but to go._

"_Okay, let's go," the blond said finally._

_Wendy shook her head sadly. "I used up all my magic earlier and the glow on my wings are starting to face, which means I have to rest. It would probably be better for you to go by yourself anyways; she's not expecting me like she is for you. __Most likely__, I would be kicked out."_

_As much as Lucy hated to leave her newly made friend, she knew that Wendy was right. If she came along with her, she was just putting her in danger too. "Alright. Could you point me in the direction of the castle, then?"_

"_Just go straight; you can't miss it," Wendy told her. And with one last final wave goodbye, they parted ways._

_-X-_

_The giant doors of the castle creaked as the young girl pushed them open. What she saw inside was nothing like what she expected. The whole place was filled with fancy furniture, and it might've even looked pretty if everything was cleaner and there wasn't broken glass and dust everywhere. _

_As she took a step in, the door behind her slammed shut. Of course. How had she been so careless? She should've stood at the door and yelled to see if anyone was inside so that she still had her __exit__ in case something bad happened. _

_She turned around to try to doorknob (just in case) but was greeted by a man hanging upside down from the ceiling. A shriek escaped Lucy's lips as she fell backwards onto the floor with a _thump.

"_Hello," the man greeted her. He a long cape-like jacket and had thick eyeliner on. However, his lips were pale and his eyes looked lifeless. _A vampire,_ Lucy thought. "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" The girl gave a weak nod as the vamp began to smile, showing his sharp fangs. "We have been waiting for you."_

_The man hopped down from the ceiling – thank god – and switched to his bat form. "Follow me; I will take you to Lady Erza."_

_The girl had no choice but to follow. She feared that if she didn't, he would change back into a human and sink his teeth into her. She shuddered just at the thought of that. Dying was one thing, but having your blood sucked out of you was another. _

_They climbed the spiral stairs all the way to the top floor, where Lucy noticed that there was only one room. The room was the cleanest and most well decorated; it was no mystery that this was where Erza Nightwalker was. _

"_Lucy Heartfilia..." a voice echoed around the room. "Daughter of Layla... Welcome to my castle." In the middle of the room was a girl with scarlet red hair and a dress made out of armor. She had a wicked smile and had an aura that said, don't-mess-with-me. _

_Said girl narrowed her eyes at Erza. "What do you want?"_

"_Layla... your mother," the redhead started. "owed me a little favour... but she died. __So__ now, you're going to do it in her stead."_

_Before Lucy had the chance to ask just what that favour was, there was a loud CRASH and the ceiling collapsed. When the dust cleared, a blue cat with white angel-like wings stood between Erza and Lucy. _

"_Don't worry, Lucy!" the cat spoke, nearly causing the girl to tumble down the stairs. "Happy the cat is here to save the day!"_

"_D-Did Wendy send you?" the blond noted the wings and tried to get past the fact that a cat was talking. "Are you a... fairy?" What? There would be fairy cats too, right?_

_The cat nodded. "Aye! But I'm not a fairy, I'm an Exceed; we're sort of like fairies but we're really good friends __with the fairies__."_

_At this point, Erza lost her temper. "What are you doing here, stupid Exceed?!" She shrieked. "Leave and let us be! We have business to attend to."_

_Happy's eyes widened. "Come on," he said to Lucy as he went airborne and picked up the girl. "We're out of here!" He flew out of the hole he had created when he barged – for a lack of a better word – in and increased his speed so the vampire couldn't catch up to them._

"_Cursed!" Erza's voice followed us out. "You're cursed for eternity!"_

A witch, _Lucy thought._ That's what she was. _Boy, was she glad that she didn't have to stay for to find out what that 'favour' was._

_Lucy noticed that Happy's wings were starting to disappear and they were falling. Fast. "Happy, what's wrong?"_

"_You're heavy."_

There was a long moment of silence that followed Lucy's storytelling. Everyone in the guild was sitting in a circle around the blond, sort of like Show-and-Tell in kindergarten. They were all staring at the girl, as if they were expecting more to the story, and it was making Lucy feel very awkward about sharing her first story with the guild.

She silently thanked Levi for being the first to break the silence. "Wow, Lu-chan! That was amazing!"

Murmurs of agreement followed after and the Celestial Mage let out a sigh of relief. Everyone had liked her story!

"That was really well written," Erza added. "Erza Knightwalker is indeed scary and a fearful opponent."

"Wait," Gajeel said, thoughtful. "Why wasn't I in this?" He earned a pat on the head from Lily.

"Why does Happy get to be the hero? And why did I get defeated by _wind?_" the fire dragon slayer said, adding his input, which was of course a complaint.

"Aye!" Happy jumped up in agreement. "And I was just like a hero! It's about time someone other than Natsu got the spotlight."

Everyone burst out laughing at this.

Looking back now, Lucy realized that at the very start, she had wanted to join Fairy Tail because they were doing all the cool things (and of course the fact that they were one of the strongest guilds in Fiore.**)** But now, if she had to describe Fairy Tail, it would be that everyone is treated like family here.

"Hey, Lucy," Happy snapped the girl out of her thoughts. "You know... you really _are_ heavy."

"Hey!"

* * *

Author's Note: Phew, that was long! I didn't think I would finish this in a day, but I guess I did :D What do you guys think? Personally, I'm pretty satisfied with it, especially since it's my first Fairy Tail fic ^w^ Oh, and just or clarification, the vampire that Lucy met in the castle was Gray. Vampires are cold... Gray's cold... Get it? Yeah, that's probably the only similarity XD

I know there are a lot of plot holes... but I figured that that was another story saved for another day ;) I probably won't write a sequel or anything for this, though.

Also, I would like to thank Kohaku no Ama no Gawa for proofreading and editing this ;) Say a thanks to her too!

And finally, wow, 2,155 words! Tell me what you think in a review! :D


End file.
